A Devilish Chrismas
by Ninjah Keewi
Summary: Christmas is coming. A new student arrives. What'll happen? Urgh, I suck at summaries ... RxH slight NxM fic. :D Completo! XD
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own GA. I repeat. I DO NOT own it...Tachibana-sama does...:D

* * *

It was a winter-y day for the students in 3-B ( I don't know what class ok...: So I just put that. :D ) and our stupid 16 year old brunette was running in the hallways thinking that she was late, which she wasn't...she was too EARLY. 

" Ohay-" she was cut while opening the door

"Where are they?!" she screamed.

" You were too early..." a voice answered

Mikan turned around and saw...

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed as she was about to hug Hotaru until...

_BAKA!_

" Don't touch me, baka. " Hotaru replied coldly.

" HOTARU! You're so mean! " Mikan cried waterfalls.

" What time is it? " she asked forgetting the crying thing

" 6:45. " Hotaru said

" WHAT?! I only slept for only like 5 HOURS?! " Mikan screamed in Hotaru's ear (OUCH. O.O)

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_ (Now THAT was her baka cannon)

" WAHH!!! " she screamed and cried since Hotaru shot her right on the face...which gave her a nosebleed. (Eww)

" Your fault for screaming in my ear, stupid. " Hotaru replied coldly while fixing an invention.

" I'll just sleep! " Mikan shouted while walking to her place and sleeping like a log

"Baka." Hotaru whispered to herself

---------------8:00------------------

_RING!_

" Huh? " Mikan said while rubbing her eyes and wiping her drool. (Sick.)

" Mikan, wake up! Narumi's coming! " Anna said to her

" Ok..." Mikan replied while fixing her stuff

Then Narumi came wearing a purple and pink feather hat and a pink polo and purple jeans. The whole class sweatdropped.

" Ohayou minna-san! " he greeted

" Ohayou Narumi-sensei " the class greeted except for Nastume and Hotaru (duh. )

" We have a new classmate today. Please come in Ishimaru-san. " he said while signaling their 'new' classmate

A girl came in with black long hair and blood-shot eyes (just like Rin in Fate/stay night except for the eyes.)

" Hello. Im Sachiko Ishimaru. " the girl said while giving the class a death glare.

The class had shivers down their spines (Not Natsume and Hotaru :D ) especially Mikan.

" And I have 3 alices or I am a multiple alice user " she continued

The whole class was shocked. They were thinking _" IS IT POSSIBLE?! "_ .

" What are they? " some people asked

" Metamorphosis, Shape-shifting and the Steal/Copy/Erase alice " she said coldly

" How does the 'Shape-shifting' work? " Mikan asked

"Give me a rock or something." Sachiko said scary-ly (Hehe)

"H-hai" Mikan said nervously while getting a rock. ( I had nothing so I used the rock thing :D )

She gave the rock to Sachiko and with a snap of her(Sachiko) fingers the rock turned into a...bunny! Everyone awed especially Ruka. Suddenly she crushed it! (OO) Blood and bones flew out which made Ruka faint. Then the 'parts' of the bunny turnes into a rabbit (Rt.) , and kept it in her pocket (Let's just say she has a jacket ;) )

" Ok you can go to a vacant seat at the back . " Narumi said pointing to the left side of the room. She nodded and sat down, as they started class.

--------Fast Forward-------

_RECESS..._

"Ohayo Sachiko-chan!" Mikan greeted.

"..." No answer.

"OHAYO SACHIKO-CHAN!" she screamed in her ear

" Shut up or I'll kill you, literally" Sachiko replied while rubbing her ear and in another hand had a hammer.

"Where did you get the hammer?" Mikan asked

" I made it, baka. " Sachiko replied coldly

"OH! Cool! XD" Mikan shouted again

" SHUT IT! " Sachiko said while pinching Mikan's ear

"OUCH! OK! " Mikan cried

"Whatever." Sachiko said as she let go of her swollen ear

"Itai..." MIkan whispered to herself while rubbing her ear

" I'm leaving" Sachiko said as she disappeared .

"EH?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Mkan shouted as chibi Mkan was looking for her.

END!

Author's Notes:

SORRY! For deleting my fic, a very late update and making this fic the worst one yet...

So review please!!! And tell me if I should update...or not...:D


	2. CT

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA. Tachibana-sama does. :D

Read and Review people!

* * *

I hope you like it! XD

Previously...

"_EH?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!"Mikan shouted as chibi Mikan was looking for her_

In Central Town...

" Where have I teleported now? " Sachiko asked herself while reading the sign that said " Central Town "

" Central Town eiy? Let's see if its boring as it sounds... " she said to her self while walking towards the gate

While passing through shops she saw a shop called " Howalons " (Hehe. I don't know the name of the shop. :D). So she went there and bought a box and tried one.

" It tastes like...cotton candy...and...bubble gum... " she said while stuffing one in her mouth. She got one and turned it into a...BIG HOWALON! (XD)

-----------Somewhere in Central Town--------------

" Thank you for coming with me Hotaru! XD " Mikan said happily

" I just came with you for Crab Roe, aho baka. " Hoatru said coldly

" EH?! Hotaru! You meanie... " MIkan cried

" WHAT'S THAT?! "

" It's a Howalon stupid...a big one. "

" KYAAA!!! " Mikan screamed as she ran to the big howalon

----------------Sachiko's POV-----------------

" Holy...what's that? " I asked myself while looking at the thing approaching me.

" Its Mikan... " I said while looking at the drooling idiot was coming closer...and...closer...

" HOWALON!!! " she screamed as she was about to reach for it until...

_BAKA!_

She was hit by the infamous Baka Gun! She landed straight in the face! ( Ouch..:)) )

-------------Normal POV-----------

" Huh? " Sachiko said confused

" I hit her with this. " Hotaru said while pointing at the Baka Gun

" Oh... "

" Itai... " Mikan suddenly woke up rubbing her nose

" Hotaru! You meanie! " she cried waterfalls

" Shut up... " Hotaru said while stepping on her head which caused her to land on her face again...

" I'm going ... " she said "...to buy Crab Roe now...Ja. " she continued as she walked away

" Eh Hotaru! Wait for me! " Mikan screamed while running to her best friend

" How can they be best friends when they have different personalities? Oh well...not my problem... " Sachiko said to herself and walked away

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Notes:

SO SORRY! For the very short chapter!!! Stupid exams! DX Oh well...review! XD


	3. The song

Disclaimer: I repeat I DO NOT own GA...Tachibana-sama does...:

Hotaru's POV

After that very LONG walk with Mikan while buying Crab Roe I went back to my room lying on my bed.

'_Maybe I should practice...just in case' _I thought as I got my guitar and played. (Duh)

_When something's pure _

_How can people just say_

_We're not meant to be_

_And when somethings true_

_How can people just _

_Keep me away from you?_

_Suddenly I'm all alone _

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to _

_How you feel about me?_

-----------Normal POV------------

Ruka was just walking aroung the dorms thinking about ... something when he heard someone singing inside one of the rooms.

When he peeked in he saw, Hotaru! He blushed at her madly. ( Its so obvious that he has a crush on her...-.- ) And listened to her 'beautiful' voice

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've got no choice,_

_We have no voice _

_Out of the blue_

_Can't even call on the telephone_

_Don't even know_

_If you're at home but _

_Took control just how we feel_

_Between you and I _

_Not for one to steal_

While she was singing Ruka saw a tear fall down to her cheek. Little did he know that he was the person who made her cry.

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me?_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've given no choice we have no voice_

_Just wanna hear what you gotta say_

_Are you feeling the same_

'_Cause I'm not okay_

_Thought when we met there was something more_

_But the others said no – they shut the door_

_Out of the blue_

_they said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_we've got no choice _

_We have no voice_

By now she was about to cry...and Ruka was too stupid to know that it was all his fault, who made her cry.

_Out of the blue_

_we should have been together_

_Don't wanna get over you_

_When love makes a choice, it has a voice_

_Out of the blue..._

She ended her song while wiping her tears and lying on the bed. She got a picture frame on her table and looked at it. Ruka was wondering who it was, and getting jealous.(Oi. someone's jealous...:-")

'_When will you ever tell me? If you loved me or not?'_ she thought sadly sobbing on her pillow while putting the frame back on her table and cried to sleep ( uh...let's pretend it was...7. And she was tired... :D )

' _I wonder who was that on the picture ' _Ruka thought and walked away

END OF CHAPTER

A/N :

ARG! . It's so short! AGAIN! Arg..stupid brain. Oh shoot! **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! ** Oh no. It's almost Christmas...: I have to hurry. )


	4. WHAT!

Discalimer.: I don't own GA...sadly...if it was... I should have given GA season 2 NOW. 

It was a Friday morning...(Oh joy.) for the Middle schoolers that were waiting for their teacher to arrive ... except for Mikan.

She was running like an idiotic freak that she is until...

_BUMP!_

She was hit by the infamous Kuro Neko, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Gomen..." she said while rubbing her head.

"Ichigo-kara.." Natsume replied coldly, who had seen her panties...again.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!" Mikan screamed.

"Hn. You're late." Natsume said and left.

"WHAT?! Why you..." Mikan said and ran to the classroom.

"Ohayo minna-san! XD" she greeted her classmates.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" they greeted back.

Mikan slowly crept to Hotaru to hug her so she wont be hit with the Baka Gun until...

"HOTARU!" she screamed as her classmates sweatdropped

'_I thought it was supposed to be a surprise...' they thought_

Unfortunately she was hit with a ...

_**BAKA! **_

"Hotaru! You demon!" she cried waterfalls

"Pfft. I thought it would be a surprise but sadly it got worse..." Hotaru said coldly while fixing her invention.

"Grr..." Mikan growled

"Minna-san! Narumi-sensei's coming!" a student shouted.

So everyone ran to their seats and ... sat. Narumi bursted out from the door while wearing a feathered hat and very very PINK clothes. (Sick.) The whole class sweatdropped.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Narumi greeted

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei." the class greeted back except for Hotaru and Natsume. (Where did he come from?)

"I just came to tell you that you won't have any classes today since it's almost the Christmas Party. And can I please speak to Sachiko and Hotaru?" he asked

"Whatever." Hotaru said while getting her crab roe, Sachiko only sweatdropping and went outside with Narumi.

----------Outside the Classroom----------

"You're going to perform in the Christmas Party! XD" he exclaimed.

Hotaru spat out her Crab Roe, eyes open wide.

"WTH?!" Sachiko shouted.

"Since you guys never do anything...the faculty signed you up for the program, and we have money..." he smirked as he saw Hotaru's eyes with yen signs "...and salami."

Sachiko's eyes wide.

"I'm in." she said thinking of salami (Oh sweet salami...:-j)

"Me too." Hotaru replied with her emotionless tone and appearance.

"Great! I'll give you these things after the party ok? And make sure you make a song fast! 2 more days!" Narumi said while walking away.

Sachiko and Hotaru looked at each other.

"I'll make the song and you ... eat salami." Hotaru said

"Salami..." Sachiko said while daydreaming about...

Salami.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah...why? Are we gonna use them?"

"Not sure...but it's possible."

"Ok...I'll go to Central Town and buy..." Sachiko was cut by Hotaru.

"Salami...I know." she said as she sweatdropped.

"Ok...Ja ." Sachiko waved her hand and put her hood on, and left Hotaru all alone in the hallway.

"She's one weird person." Hotaru said under her breath and sighed

"Time to make the song." she said as she walked to her 3 star bedroom.

END

Author's Notes:

Done with another chapter! I have to hurry up...since it's almost...CHRISTMAS! XD So...

REVIEW! (:

(Please don't kill me. )


	5. Food and Dates

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would make _them_ be together. XD

Previously...

"_Ok...I'll go to Central Town and buy..." Sachiko was cut by Hotaru._

"_Salami...I know." she said as she sweatdropped._

"_Ok...Ja ." Sachiko waved her hand and put her hood on, and left Hotaru all alone in the hallway._

"_She's one weird person." Hotaru said under her breath and sighed._

"_Time to make the song." she said as she walked to her 3 star bedroom._

-------After 5 hours of making a song-------

'_DONE!'_Hotaru shouted in her head.

"Time to find Sachiko..." she said and left.

------------In Central Town-----------

"If I was Sachiko where would I be..." Hotaru said to herself.

_Flashback_

"_I'll go to Central Town and buy.." Sachiko was cut by Hotaru._

"_Salami...I know."she said as she sweatdropped._

"_Ok...Ja." Sachiko waved her hand and out her hoodie on, and left Hotaru in the hallway._

_End of flashback_

'_THE DELI!'_ she shouted in her mind as she led her duck scooter to the...deli!

----------The Deli----------

When she went inside the deli, she found Sachiko...

Buying a 1000 grams of salami.

So then Hotaru was like "o.o".

'_What the hell?! She's buying all that?!' _Hotaru thought.

So Hotaru went to Sachiko and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Sachiko asked

"Aren't you buying too much?" Hotaru said while pointing at the salami

"This isn't much! The most I had was...5000 grams!" Sachiko said .

"Ok..."

"Oh. And here's the song."

"So we need guitars?" Sachiko said without looking at her.

"Yeah...so ja." Hotaru said and was about to leave until...

'**Students, please go to your respective classes for an announcement. Thank you.' **a speaker said

"Sheesh, they even said that there wouldn't be anymore classes, " Hotaru said

"Sachiko?" she said as she turned around.

She turned into a cheetah!

"Meet you there!" Sachiko said as she ran to the classroom.

"Yep. She's definitely weird. I don't even know why she has her own fanclub."

Yes...she does have one. Once boys spotted her going through the gates...WHAM! They were all going "goo-goo-ga-ga" ing, which made her freak out.

Ok, back to the story...

IN THE CLASS ROOM

"Ok, so the Christmas party is tomorrow so...you need dates." Narumi stated.

Fan girls stared at their 'victims' while the Fan Boys looked their 'victims'. (I don't know what you call them. I just asked someone. :)) ) While the victims' faces were, "o.o".

"OK, that's it. JA! XD" he said and left. Then the class started to chat about their...erm.."dates". Mikan was ... confused, she didn't know what a DATE was. (GOD! She's so stupid! o.o) So she first asked Anna.

"Anna-chan,"

"Hai?" Anna said while drinking her juice. (Since when did she get juice?! I want:)) )

"What's a date?"

Anna spat out her drink.

"You don't know what a date is?!" Anna choked out, almost laughing.

"No." Mikan replied stupidly.

"Don't ask me, ask Nonoko or Hotaru-chan." Anna said while laughing and sipping her_delicious, dilectable _and_ delightful _juice. So Mikan asked Hotaru since Nonoko was flirting with Yuu who was now blushing beet red. (o.o)

"Hotaru." she asked her.

"What, baka?" Hotaru said coldly without having a glance at her.

"What's a date?"

Hotaru sighed.

"It's when 2 people hang out together , baka." she explained.

"OH! So can you come with me?!" Mikan asked eagerly.

"No. It has to be a_**boy**_, baka." Hotaru said.

"A WHAT?!"

"Yeah, a boy."

"Then who will I ask?!"

"I dunno, I don't care about your love life anyway."

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan said and left.

SAKURA TREE

Mikan's POV

'_Who will I ask?...OH! I'll ask Ruka!' _I thought while running to the barn.

BARN

"RUUUKA-PPYOOON!!!" I shouted.

"Ouch. You know I'm right in front of you, you know!" He said angrily at me.

"Oh. I thought you were a mirage. Hehe." I said as he sweatdropped.

"Can I be your date for the party?" I asked

"Erm, uh...sorry I'm asking someone else..." he said while blushing.

"Oh, you're gonna ask Hotaru ei?" I said, smirking.

"EH?! N-no! W-who told y-you t-that?!" he said blushing.

"No one, it's kinda obvious, oh well see ya!" I said and left him.

END OF POV

"Great I asked everyone and they're all taken!" Mikan said while looking at her...uh...'list'.

"Hey, I didn't ask Natsume yet, but he wouldn't say yes, I guess. Better ask, just in case." she said while going to the...SAKURA TREE! (XD)

SAKURA TREE

"Where is he?" Mikan said to herself while looking all over the tree, except for the top where he usually is.

"Who are you looking for Polka?" A voice said, startling her causing her to shreak and trip. (-.-)

"N-N-NATSUME! You scared the hell out of me, pervert!" Mikan screamed in his ear.

"Ouch. STOPYELLING WILL YOU?!" Natsume shouted in her ear, while rubbing his ear.

"OK! Sheesh." Mikan said while rubbing her ear.

"What do you want anyway?" Natsume asked while sitting down under the shade of the Sakura tree.

"Can you be my date? Just for the party."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!

"PLEASE?!?!"

"If I accept will you shut up?"

"YES!" she screamed.

"Fine." Natsume said and left.

'_YAY! Now...all I need is a dress...I'll go get one now!' _she thought happily and went to Central Town. (I won't include that part...it'll be too long. :D)

NORTHERN FOREST

RUKA'S POV

'_When will I ask her...erg..maybe I should ask now, but I don't know where she is! Better ask the animals' _I thought as I asked a bird where she was.It says that she's in her lab. (Typical.)

So I went to her lab and slowly opened the door...

"Knock first, Nogi." I heard her say which made me shocked.

"Gomen." I said .

"So what do you want now?" she said coldly without looking at me.

END OF POV

"Eh...I-i w-was wondering i-if y-you can g-go—" Ruka was cut.

"Fine whatever. Don't be late." she said as she smiled a bit.

Ruka blushed beet red trying to find the door knob.

"Eh...uh...seeyouthereImai-san...ja!" Ruka said and closed the door and ran.

"That Nogi." Hotaru said while smirking.

END!

Author's Note:

Hehe. Sorry for the long update. Very **very **busy. And I keep on going out... dang. Oh well. REVIEW! XD


	6. Confession I

Disclaimer: I don't own GA sadly...: if I did...I would have made them confess before pa!

Ok...let's start

* * *

So it was the day for the Christmas party and everyone was helping for it. All the classes were helping out well, except for the D.A. class of course. And everyone was all done ready to..uh...PARTEH! XD. Ok, let's go to Mikan...

"ACK! I'm late!" Mikan said as she looked at the clock which said 7:10

_Flash back_

"_Oi. Polkadots" Natsume said_

"_What?" _

"_Don't be late. Meeting place here. 7:00 _sharp." _he said and left._

_End of flashback_

'_RUN MIKAN RUN!'_she thought while running like the wind.

She finally made it to the Sakura tree with a reading Natsume under it. (Me: Haha. NERD!) (Natsume: Im not a nerd!) (Me: You are, nerdy. :)) ) (Natsume: Whatever.) (Me: Haha. You said you were a nerd...:)) )

"You're late Polka." Natsume said without looking at her.

"Gomen ne." she apologized. "Aren't we going? I think it's already starting" she said as she checked her watch.

"Whate---" He gaped at the sight he was seeing. (Haha. Imagine that. :)) ) Mikan wearing a white knee length dress, her hair down with some curls at the ends of her hair and silver flats. (Erg.)

"Natsume?" Mikan waved her hands over his face.

"..." still gaping.

"HELLO?!" now she's flicking his forehead. (Oh god. This is so funny.)

"What?" Natsume finally replied while flicking her forehead.

"Ouch. Aren't we going?! IT'S ALREA—" she was cut by Natsume who was already going there, leaving her.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" she said while running towards him.

THE PARTY

As soon as they went there people were...uh...dancing and eating and stuff like that. They couldn't find Hotaru and Ruka anywhere. So they just sat down and watched everyone dancing, Yuu and Nonoko eating and Koko and Anna laughing.

"Ne ne, Natsume?" Mikan looked at Natsume

"What now, Polka?" Natsume said while drinking juice

"Can you dance with me? Please?"

"No. Dancing is for idiots, like you."

"EH! I'm not an idiot!"

"You are, baka youjo."

"Pffbt. PLEASE?!"

"God, you're so annoying."

"So is that a yes? Ha? HA?!"

"Fine, just shut it."

"YAY!" Mikan screamed and dragged Natsume to the dancefloor.All eyes were on them, even Hotaru and Ruka who just came in, Hotaru was video taping and Ruka was sweatdropping looking at his secret crush. (:D)

As Mikan and Natsume were dancing, catching all the attention, Mikan whispered in his ear...

"Thank you for dancing with me, Natsume." she said as she stopped dancing and quickly pecked his lips and went away. He blushed at this but he covered it with his bangs. Ruka and Hotaru saw it though.

'_Perfect, this will give me lots of money.' _Hotaru thought while taking pictures.

"HOTARU!" Mikan suddenly appeared ready to hug her until...

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

She was hit by the Baka Gun. (Yay :P)

"Don't touch me, baka." Hotaru said while blowing of the smoke from the gun.

"Ouch...oh! I like your outfit Hotaru!" Mikan said while pointing to Hotaru's clothes.

It was a purple spaghetti strap dress and jeans under it, and she wore silver and black 1 inch shoes.

"Hn. Whatever." Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shoot. Where's Sachiko?" she said as she checked her watch.

"Uh...she's there." Mikan pointed to the salami station.

"Oh. I should have known..." Hotaru said as she sweatdropped.

"Oh well, see you guys." she said and left.

"Where is she going, Mikan?" Ruka asked her.

"Eh dunno." Mikan replied while staring at the 2 girls (Hotaru and Sachiko) walking to the stage.

"Why are they going...there?" Ruka asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW OK?! STOP ASKING ME!!!" Mikan screamed in his ear while a vein popped on her head

"Ouch...fine." Ruka said and stared at the stage.

Then a man or the 'host' walked up to the mic.

"Hi everyone! Having a great time?" he shouted

"YEAH!"

"Ok...we have a special presentation for you guys! Hope you like it!" he said and left.

BACKSTAGE

"Where's Mr. Narumi ?" Sachiko asked

"There." Hotaru pointed to a guy who was singing "Oops I did it again" (o.o :)))They sweatdropped and went to him.

"Narumi-sensei. Where's my money?" Hotaru said coldly

"And where's my salami?! DX" Sachiko complained

"Na-a-a. You have to perform first, then you'll get it.

"Oh well. Oi, Sachiko. We're up." Hotaru said as she went up the stage, dragging Sachiko.

The crowd started to cheer. Well, Koko was excited since he knew who was gonna perform. And the lights turned black and the music started, The lights turned back on and saw Hotaru and Sachiko playing guitars! Ruka dropped his mouth open, like Mikan.(Just watch the video. :)) )

_**It's the greatest time of year**_

_**And it's here**_

_**Help me celebrate it**_

_**With everybody here**_

_**Friends so dear let me simply state it**_

_**It's our favorite way **_

_**To spend the holiday, yeah **_

Their fanclubs were cheering like "WE LOVE YOU HOTARU!!!!" and "YOU ROCK OUR SOCKS SACHIKO!!!"

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air_

_It only happens at this time of year_

_When everyone is filled with loudy cheer_

_That's what matters_

_**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows**_

_**Walking in the sun or in the snow**_

_**We can feel the excitement growing, knowing**_

_**It's the greatest time of year**_

_**And it's here **_

_**Help me celebrate it**_

_**With everybody here**_

_**Friends so dear**_

_**Let me simply state it**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**And everyone lift up your hearts**_

_**and feel the love**_

_**It's our favorite way**_

_**To spend the holiday, yeah**_

People were now "WHOO!" ing and screaming their heads off. They didn't know that they could sing, except for a blonde boy over there. (Urg, I suck at this. 8-l)

**We can get all cozy by the fire**

**Turn the music up a little higher**

**I don't think that I coulc ever retire**

_**Of being together**_

_Decorate the tree hang mistletoe and stand by me_

_**It's a picture perfect moment captured**_

_**Memories that we'll have after**_

_**It's the greatest time of year**_

_**And it's here **_

_**Help me celebrate it**_

_**With everybody here**_

_**Friends so dear**_

_**Let me simply state it**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**And everyone lift up your hearts**_

_**and feel the love**_

_**It's our favorite way**_

_**To spend the holiday, yeah**_

_spend the holidays, hey yeah yeah_

**It's the greatest time ...**

**It's the greatest time of year**

**Help me celebrate it**

_**With everybody here, friends so dear**_

_**Let me simply state it**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**It's the greatest time **__of year_

_**It's the greatest time**_

_**It's the greatest time of year**_

_**And it's here **_

_**Help me celebrate it**_

_**With everybody here**_

_**Friends so dear**_

_**Let me simply state it**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**And everyone lift up your hearts**_

_**and feel the love**_

_**It's our favorite way**_

_**To spend the holiday, yeah**_

And the music stopped, people cheering and clapping. Hotaru and Sachiko smiled at each other, and left the stage.

"Oi. Imai!" Ruka called Hotaru.

"What?" Hotaru said as she went to Ruka.

"I'll show you something, come on!" Ruka said as he dragged her by the hand, causing _them_ to blush. She didn't know that they were going to the Northern Forest, sadly.

NORTHERN FOREST (:)))

"Why are we here?" Hotaru asked.

"Something...here, wear this." Ruka said as he handed her a hankie.(Hehe. Hankie. :P)

"Why should I even listen to you, aho?" Hotaru said coldly holding one of her death glares.

"Trust me." Ruka said as he smiled.

Hotaru blushed at this but looked away, so he won't see it.

"Sheesh, you boob." Hotaru murmured. She snatched the hankie from his hand and put it on.

"Now what?" she said coldly as she put a fist on her hip.

"Follow me." Ruka said as he was about to walk away from her until...

"How am I supposed to follow you? Dumbass!" Hotaru shouted coldly (Sorry for the bad word. Rated T eh.) as she _tried _to shoot the Baka gun at him but missed in just 1 INCH! (So sad.)

"Oh ya, sorry Imai." Ruka apologized as he grabbed her hand causing him to blush, except for Hotaru since she was used to it. (Oi. :)) )

When they were in their 'destination', Ruka took off the hankie and Hotaru saw a field filled with fireflies dancing in the breeze as her long waist hair was swinging with it, causing Ruka to blush again.

"Sugoi." Hotaru whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Ruka grabbed her by the arm and...kissed her. Let me repeat : _**KISSED **_her. Her eyes were wide open. She didn't know that he loved her back. He broke the kiss.

"Hotaru, I love you."

END!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hehe. I made a cliffy. Oh well. REVIEW! XD ( The one with the _italic _font is Hotaru, the one with the **bold **font is Sachiko and the _**bold italic **_font is both of them for the song) And PM me if you want to know the song. ;)


	7. Confession II

Disclaimer: For the 7th time I don't own GA, sadly.

This chapter will be short, very short. (aww. so sad.)

* * *

_Previously_

"_Hotaru, I love you."_

--------XD---------

"Prove it." Hotaru said.

"B-but I ju--- Hmm! Hmmmm..." Ruka said as he was pushed by Hotaru, at the back of his head. After 2 minutes (Woah. That was long. :)) ) they broke the kiss.

"Now you did." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" Ruka said with a blush on his face.

"Here, the baka might be looking for me right now." Hotaru said while giving her baka gun and other...stuff. But Ruka was so happy he uh...could explode. he could'nt believe that the _cold hearted _blackmailing queen accepted to be the girlfriend of the _kind hearted _animal boy, seriously...is hell breaking loose?

"Hurry up, baka. I don't have all night." Hotaru shouted from 5 meters away.

"Gomenasai, Hotaru!" he shouted as he ran to his new girlfriend.

'_This really is the greatest time of year.' _they both thought as they walked together hand in hand. (Aww poop. I suck at this. 8-l)

As they passed by the Sakura tree, they saw 2 lovebirds watching the fireworks. The girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder while the boy's hand snaked around the girl's waist. Yes, it was no other than Natsume and Mikan.

'_I guess they also confessed to each other. But, I still can get the money." _Hotaru thought evilly as she grabbed the cameras, (yes camera_s_) and started to take pictures and video taping, with the help of Ruka of course. But this, was only the beginning of this story.

END!

Author's Notes:

SEE! I told you it was short. But, I _might _make a sequel, so...PM ME! XD and review. Flames can be accepted, but I'll cry and delete this fic, including the might-be-made sequel. _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_ Thanks. :)


End file.
